First this and First that
by Yume no Shi
Summary: [SouxMi and KxK {AU}] Highschool life.. Stress, love, and pathetic humor!


Shi-chan: Hiiiiiiiii! ^^  
  
Everyone: *groans*  
  
Kaoru: Another one?!  
  
Shi-chan: Yes! ^___^   
  
Kaoru: - -;;  
  
Shi-chan: Weeeeeeeeeeeeell.... Everyone has a normal modern life... Misao's the friendly hyper girl-next-door that everyone loves, Soujirou's a flirty pretty boy, Kenshin's the friend hot guy that every girl wants...Kaoru's the girl that has a heart of gold, just an attitude... Aoshi-sama is Misao's..um...art teacher for now? x_x;;   
  
Pairings-  
  
Misao/Soujirou [I'm so obsessed XD]  
  
Kaoru/Kenshin [Lol...gotta have them XD]  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Regular day for Misao Makimachi, going to school, meeting with her best friend, Kaoru , listen to Kaoru blab about her relation ship about Kenshin Himura, go to first class, sit down next to Kaoru near the back so the teacher doesn't slobber on her, and continue to listen to Kaoru continue to blab. But today was a tiny bit different, she crashed into a guy. [A/N:Oh yeah... different alright x_x;]   
  
Misao didn't budge from the ground, looking to see who she crashed into. Why no other than Soujirou, one of the school's top 5 'cuties'. If not mistaken, he is the number one 'cutie' in school. "Hey.... Watch it." she said rubbing her head. She wasn't in the mood for being loud. Thanks to caffine, she got only 3 hours of sleep,plus she, herself hasn't been well.  
  
"Why, Miss Makimachi, gomen nesai." Soujirou said smiling hold out a hand.  
  
"Whatever..." Misao ignore the hand standing up on her own. She didn't mean to be so rude. She was just worried about herself, her life, current happenings.. She's been dealing with some stress right now.  
  
"Still mad at me?" Soujirou said flashing her a friendly lookalong with a smile. Misao made an annoyed face and walked away shoving him to the side clearing her way. Soujirou looked at Kaoru and had a questioning look on his face. Kaoru just shrugged and ran up next to Misao.   
  
"What was THAT about? You just diss the hottest guy in school!" Kaoru said as if her friend was crazy.  
  
"Not in the mood.." Misao said still looking foward.  
  
"Want to talk about something...?" Kaoru asked putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder..  
  
"Sure...later though.We've got to get to class..." Misao had never kept anything from Kaoru. Kaoru was a big mouth all right, but she never blab anything personal of Misao's.  
  
The bell gave a loud rang,  
  
"Oh no!" Misao said turning to Kaoru, "Let's go! Bumping into-...that guy made me late!" Misao gave a tug on Kaoru's uniform and then dragged her into class just in time. She headed for the table in back as Mr.Tskono walked in.   
  
"Good morning class! Please pass your paper up to the front and then we will begin the lesson." Mr.Tskono said. Misao pulled up her backback reaching in for the homework then passing it to the guy in front of her.   
  
Once everyone got their paper up to the front, Mr.Tskono started talking, "Back in the days of the yadda yadda yadda.. I'm not going to shut up" was what Misao heard out of his mouth. She began to think.... About 'him'. Misao is never comfortable being rude and mean to someone. She won't mind it untill later when she would feel the guilt.   
  
'And he is pretty cute....I wonder if-' Misao shook her head clearly her thoughts, whacking Kaoru with her long braid.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Kaoru's voice made Misao stop shaking her head.  
  
"Something wrong Miss Kamiya and Miss Makimachi?" Mr.Tskono asked.  
  
"Um...I thought...I felt a bug on my head..." Misao lied. But right after she finished explaining, every girl except Misao in the class screamed and jumped onto their desk. Misao made a face, "I said FELT!"; she said stressing out the 'felt'. The class settle down and it continue as always. Long, dragging...and boring. [A/N:Sort of like my math period. x_x]  
  
"Art's next...." Misao said softly to herself grabbing her backpack walking to her locker once her first class ended.   
  
"Hey Misao!" A voice said right when she left the classroom.   
  
"Hey Himiko.." She said giving a wave, "What's new?"  
  
"I got asked out by.." She paused as Misao lean in closer.. "-by I'm-not-telling!" Himiko said in a singson voice. Misao made a face, "Fine!" she said before she continued to walk to her locker.  
  
Misao open her locker finding a note and a little stuff animal in it.   
  
"Wai..?" she said pulling out the two objects, The stuff animal was a sky blue bear [A/N:Sky blue..?Getting somewhere here? XD]. She took a look at the note and read it :  
  
Sorry for running into you like that, hope you accept the gift. ^ ^  
  
-Soujirou Seta a.k.a 'That Guy' you bumped into that made you late.  
  
Misao just stared at the note untill Himiko's voice rang in her ears.  
  
"Ooooooooooh!!!" What's that?!"  
  
".........." Misao didn't say anything, she just handed Himiko the note and the gift.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Himiko screamed on top of her lungs when she saw them. "You're not fooling around with me are you? This is from THE Seta Soujirou?!"  
  
"I can't say so myself,"Misao started, "I just found it in my locker."  
  
"..Lucky-" Misao stopped her friend, Himiko was a huge potty mouth and it was school time, "Shhh... The teacher's right there.." Misao pointed at the math teacher a couple of yards away. Himiko nodded.   
  
"I'll get back to you later, ja!" Himiko bid good-bye and Misao gave a short wave before entering her art class. She usually sat alone away from her friends so she can gather her thoughts. She loved art, and she always liked the art teacher, Mr.Shinomori. Maybe a little crush, but nothing more.  
  
"Hey there." A voice gave Misao quite a shocking for she dropped her brushes while getting them out of her backpack. She didn't bother to pick them up and just sat up, turning to the person who scared her with an annoyed look.  
  
"Oh.... You. Sota Sou-something?" She asked bending over to pick up her brushes. [A/N: *gasp* x_x She forgot his name! T-T]  
  
"Actually, it's Seta Soujirou, but 'Sota Sou-something' works fine too." Soujirou joked and added, "And Miss Makimachi, if you don't sit back up, I'm going to have to continue to look at what's under your skirt." He closed his eyes and gave a smile. Misao face burnt with both anger and embrassment and quickly gather her brushes and sat back up.  
  
"And I assumed you were enjoying it, eh hentai no baka?" Misao gave him a death glare.  
  
"Actually, to tell you the truth-" He stopped when he saw her eyes grew flames in them.   
  
"Men! Born idiots! I swear!" Misao said to herself but loud enough for Soujirou to hear. She gasped when she felt something cold on her face.  
  
Blue Paint. [A/N: Bluuuuuuuuue.. xD]  
  
She turned to Soujirou and saw some blue on his index and middle finger.   
  
"You!" Misao started; pointing at him.  
  
"Yes, Miss Makimachi, it was me." Soujirou gave another one of his famous smiles.   
  
"......" Misao didn't say anything but dipped her paintbrush into the red container and then aimed for his face. Her hand shot foward, but he dodged it and that cause her to fall on him; sending both to the floor with a loud crash. Of course, once everyone saw them, you all know what they thought.  
  
Both the single girls and the one that were already 'taken' had shocking looks on their face, the guys were cheering. Misao stayed there for a second, and quickly got up.  
  
"SIT BACK DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Misao screamed, they all looked at her as if she's crazy. "NOW!!!" Misao gave a final yell. They all did what she said.   
  
"Probably want more privacy." She heard someone whispered. Misao made a face, and then threw the paintbrush that was in her hand at the person's head. She gave a 'hmph' and sat back down, wipping the blue paint off her face. Soujirou sat back down next to her.  
  
"You..." Misao started at Soujirou.  
  
"Me? What about me? Do I have something in my teeth?" Soujirou said looking at her.  
  
"Arrrrrrrgh!!!" Misao couldn't take him anymore. "You..well.."  
  
"Now everyone thinks we're together!" Misao yelled softly.  
  
"So? Then why don't we play along? Who knows? We might really like it. I already like the idea of it."  
  
"Are you hitting on me...?" She gave him a look.  
  
"If it's how you see it, then...yes?" he replied. Misao couldn't believe it, out of all the girls, he's hitting on her, hell, he just 'sort of' asked her to be his girlfriend.  
  
"So what do you say? Be mine?" [A/N: Hey now, Valentine's Day XP]  
  
I couldn't speak; just continued to stare at him.  
  
"B-b-be y-your's..? W-what do you mean by t-that?" I finally blurted.  
  
"Well, how do we say these days, 'get together' was it?"   
  
"Um....well..." I looked down at the floor; never found it that intresting before.  
  
"Well...?"   
  
I looked up at him and gave him a weird look. He isn't serious is he?! Well..it's not going to kill me..  
  
"I'm taking that as a yes..." He said, putting a wider smile on his face. I gave a nod and shrugged.  
  
'Kaoru's going to die when she hears this...'  
  
"Class..." Mr.Shinomori said, entering. Everyone calmed down. "Today, if you remembered what I said yesterday, we're learning the strokes of painting.." [A/N: Imagine that, Aoshi teaching art... LMAO XD]  
  
"Yes Mr.Shinomori..." Many of the girls gave an 'air-head' sigh, or as what I call them. How pathetic... I liked the guy; but not a damn fangirl.  
  
Then I felt a paper in my hand. I turned to Soujirou, his eyes met mine and he gave a nod.  
  
-  
  
Double date tonight? With Kaoru and .. Himura was it...?  
  
-  
  
I gave Soujirou a look. We've been 'together' less than 3 minutes and he's already asking me on a date!   
  
"May I see this?" I heard a voice said, snapping the note from my hand.  
  
"Iie! I mean... Iie Mr.Shinomori.... It's mine, may I please have it back?"  
  
"You know the rules.."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"So this means I can read it out loud, ne?"  
  
"IIE!!" But it was no good, he did read it...  
  
"And may I asked who this is from, Miss Makimachi?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Me." Soujirou stood up. Everyone stared and gasp. I banged my head against a book I had brought with me.   
  
This is true torture....  
  
"Hn...Let's not delay the class, no more passing notes; got that?"  
  
"Hai.." Both me and Soujirou said and the class continued on.  
  
After class, I yanked his arm to the lockers.  
  
"What was THAT about??!!" I tried keeping myself from yelling.  
  
"I didn't want to lie, so I just told him."  
  
"Don't you have a life?!"  
  
"Nope...People with lives are normal people, which means that they are boring." [A/N: My quote! No stealing! ]  
  
"....." I gave a laugh and rested a hand on my hip, "You're impossible..."  
  
-----------  
  
"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said, trying to catch up to her. Kaoru didn't listen, just kept stomping on about.  
  
"It wasn't on purpose! I swear!" Kaoru stopped and made a face.  
  
"Are you sure...?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Flashbacks ran through her head.  
  
-  
  
She was sitting down, saving a seat for Kenshin, but when he walked in, Kenshin was shocked by her yelling, so he slipped and his head fell under and between Suki's legs.  
  
-  
  
"...."  
  
"Fine! Lets just go Kenshin...."  
  
"Yes Kaoru-dono!" that got him a whack on the head.  
  
"Kaoru-CHAN"  
  
"Yes Kaoru-dono! Aa! CHAN! Kaoru-chan!"  
  
Kaoru made another face, then laughed at his stupidity.  
  
---------  
  
The day ended, with Soujirou bugging Misao and Kenshin calling Kaoru "Kaoru-dono" and getting whacked on the head a gazillion times.  
  
All met at Ichigo, a famous bakery. [A/N: I'm in love with Ichigo! I don't if there's such a place...but.... Strawberries will take over the world... XD]  
  
"Oro? Double dating?"  
  
"Hai! Great idea!" Kaoru said, knocking down her seat while jumping up.  
  
"So how about tonight sound?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"Itai?! Tonight?! We've been together for less than 12 hours and you want to go out already?!"  
  
"NANI?! YOU GUYS ARE...but wait.. HOW?" Kaoru basicly shrieked.  
  
"Shhhh...Tell you later..." Misao whispered.  
  
"..Fine! Well, tonight it perfect! Lets go to...Sakura Hills!!" [A/N: I got Sakura Hills from my Misao Wallscroll and my Kenshin+Kaoru one ..XD I was clueless so I was roaming around my room... I was gonna go for Weiss [Kreuz], but that's German..Isn't it?]  
  
"Sakura Hills..? All you can eat sushi buffet right?" Soujirou said, that reminded him of Todai. [A/N: Todai...Anyone ever ate there? They have the best sushi XD and Udon.. Great...now I'm hungry...x_x]  
  
"Oro? Sushi? I was in the mood for Chinese, but that works."  
  
"Sakura Hills it is!" Kaoru shouted with hints of joy in her voice.  
  
"Is it me...or does it seem like Soujirou and Kaoru planned this whole date?"  
  
"I guess so..Weasel Girl.." Soujirou said, giving her a pet name.  
  
Misao was about to burst..  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A WEASEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: This will start out 'teenish' and then comedy and then all lovey dovey ^-^' I don't do well with modern love, prolly be 26 when I get a boyfriend. xD]  
  
Misao had on a navy mini dress with high heels, making her taller than she was. [A/N: I heard she was like, 4'8 :x] Kaoru wore a darkish blue skirt with a white blouse.  
  
"Lets hope they're not wearing tuxedoes...." Misao said, rolling her eyes. Kaoru laughed, she was putting on some heavy make-up.  
  
"What's with the cover-up?"  
  
"It's called MAKE-UP" Kaoru snorted, "You should try it some time."  
  
"How about never?"  
  
"Never's fine, you'll just stay ugly."  
  
"Pssh...You're just mad cause I'm waaaaaaaaaay cuter and don't need ugly stuff to cover up my ugly-ness!"  
  
"........." Kaoru waited, "Even if that would make sense, it's still stupid!"  
  
Then the doorbell rang at Kaoru's house. Of course, no other than Soujirou and Kenshin...  
  
"IN A MONKEY SUIT! YOU'RE IN A MONKEY SUIT!!!" Misao pointed at Kenshin's tux' and laughed her head off.  
  
"Oroooooooooo..."  
  
"You look fine! Just...you in a tuxedo...Is fairly odd to me..." Misao said, not wanting Himura to feel bad.  
  
Soujirou on the hand, looked 'hot' [A/N: I don't judge guys like that x_X; ]. He was wearing a button-up shirt that was black with matching jeans. Misao just stared at him, he looked..perfect in her eyes.  
  
_________________  
  
"I CAN'T BELIVE THAT MISAO!!!" Aimee yelled, stomping her foot. "Taking MY guy like that!"  
  
"He was never your guy to start off with.." Megumi rolled her eyes.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Aimee was furious. She loved Soujirou and flirted with him a million times; AND she's in charge of the Sou-chan fan club. Yet, Misao just went bumping into him today and now their together!  
  
"Psssh..You're really low, you know that?" A girl named Keiko spoke.  
  
"Whatever...All I know is...I'm getting him back..."  
  
"Back? What do you mean by that?" Megumi said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"..... I'm getting that Misao whore..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The four sat around the row where the ships with the sushi on floated around in a circle. Kaoru was grabbing everything that floated by.  
  
"You know...you're paying for this.." Misao made a face. "Fatass..."  
  
"HEY! YO-"  
  
"Kaoru-do- I mean.. Kaoru-chan, not so loud, we're in public..." Kenshin said, seating Kaoru down. That did no help.. Kaoru had sake...and you know what that means...  
  
"NO NO NO NOOOO!!! SHE CALLED ME FAT!!!"  
  
"I have to agree...you have extra meat on yourself Miss Kaoru..." Soujirou laughed.  
  
Kaoru wailed, "WELL I'M SORRY FOR MY PASSION FOR FOOD!!"  
  
"Now, now Miss Kaoru, that's the reason why I, and probably other people too, like you." Kenshin said, smiling.  
  
"We do?" Misao flatly said.  
  
"R-really?" Kaoru said, looking into Kenshin's eyes.  
  
"Hai." Kenshin noddded.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAI!!! KENNY-SHIN!!!" Kaoru leaped on him, knocking him down.  
  
"Oroooooooooo!!!"  
  
Misao laughed and softly said, "Heavy weight..."  
  
"I HEARD THAT! And yet... don't care..." Kaory clung tightly around Kenshin.  
  
"Let's give them some room...." Soujirou said, the grabbed Misao and dragged her to a window in the corner where no one was around. "What do you think about this date?"  
  
"Pretty..'intresting' so far!" Misao smiled.  
  
"Enjoying it?"  
  
"Yup! It got my mind off of things..."  
  
"Oh...you want to talk about it?"  
  
'What does everyone cares so much...?' Misao looked away, then back at him; "Not right now, let's not kill the mood..."  
  
Soujirou stared at her, the nodded, "Just don't focus too much on it..Whatever it is.. Alright?" She nodded,  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"You've got to promise me." He place a finger on her nose, leaning closer so their forehead touched. Misao played along, pushing her face up so her lips softly touched his, "Why..?"   
  
A grin crept on his face, "'Cause...." he shoved her down, tickling her sides, "I told you so!"   
  
Misao was VERY ticklish, so she nearly died of laughter. After 3 seconds, she gave in, "OK! Fine! I promise, I'll keep my mind focus on...clothes like regular girls, k?"   
  
Soujirou laughed, "Alright..." He sat up next to her, leaning back.  
  
"You're the last person I thought I would be with... It hasn't been 10 hours and I'm already enjoying it." Misao confessed, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Glad to hear it..." Soujirou said, leaning in for a kiss; Misao tried too, it just end up letting them bang their heads together,  
  
"Oww!" Misao place a hand on her forhead, making a 'I'm-in-pain' face. It dissapeared when Soujirou's lips were on her's.   
  
It was a short kiss, something simple and sweet, good enough for a first date. [A/N: You know... it kind of weird..when I read fics like this... where they just start making out. x_X;]  
  
Misao's cheeks were seriously red, she wasn't shy, just...something they called 'love'. [A/N: Oh god..how unlike me..THAT'S SO CORNY! @_@]  
  
"Aishiteru..." Soujirou said, leaning in for another kiss, but something stopped him.  
  
"Enjoying yourselves?" Kaoru said, stopping the two.  
  
"I know I am.." Soujirou spoke, after he pulled away. Misao's cheecks were seriously red, they look like cherries. [A/N: Why do people put tomato? x_x Isn't that orangish/reddish o-o;]  
  
"How about you? Miss Misao?" Kenshin said, giving a nervous grin. Misao made a face, then threw an ice from her drink on him.  
  
"Oro! I should of asked Soujirou first..." They all laughed and got ready to go home.  
  
-  
  
I couldn't belive it... It had only been a few hours and I'm already in love with this guy... And it all started with bumping into him...  
  
I sighed and then flopped down onto my bed. A hot shower seriously knocks you out... But I didn't feel like sleeping... 'Cause of him.. I can't help but to think what he was doing right now...   
  
'RIIIIIIIIING'  
  
The phone woke my thoughts. Who would call after midnight?  
  
"Moshi moshi...?"  
  
"Hey there." A voice on the other line replied. It sounded familiar...but I couldn't figure out who it was..  
  
"Um...Who are you...?"  
  
The voice laughed, "Soujirou.."  
  
"Aa! Gomen ne! I'm just tired..."  
  
"I don't blame you..I am too.." I pressed the "Private" button on my phone, blocking out the others if anyone was to listen. Thank god for modern inventions... [A/N: Yes... o_o;;;]  
  
"Is there a reason for calling?"  
  
"Not really...Just miss you.." He laughed, I couldn't help but to smile.  
  
"Miss me..?"  
  
"Yeah..I guess.."  
  
"You guess?" I made a face.  
  
He just laughed, "You want to come over tomorrow..? I mean.. Later?" I looked at the clock, 2 AM..  
  
"Yeah..sure.. So lets just go to bed then.."  
  
"Sure..I'll come get you around 10, k?"  
  
"Alright... Ja Ne..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
MISS ME? We just got back from the dat 3-4 hours ago! Ah well... Atleast he cares...  
  
________  
  
Shi-chan: Most corny fanfic of my life. @_@ And don't request for lime; please, I'm going to warn EVERYONE; that there's going to be lime later one. xD LIGHT though. :x Actually, I'm going to make two versions, one lime, and one non lime. Just for you fans! 


End file.
